


[Podfic] Makes The World Burn Brighter

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies 2015 [9]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Snow White.</p>
<p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Fairy tales, any<br/>she’s only special in secret<br/>and she’s got her own familiar spirits<br/>something inside of her rises and she knows<br/>destruction makes the world burn brighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Makes The World Burn Brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [makes the world burn brighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679029) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Not part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, but I did originally record this for that. But I had already put in 8 fics sooo... this is just kinda left over. BUT AWESOME sooo enjoy! For more Awesome Ladies Podfic check it out [here! ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

Makes The World Burn Brighter

By: storiesfortravellers

 

2:48

 

[ MP3 ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfics/%5bSnow%20White%5d%20Makes%20The%20World%20Burn%20Brighter.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
